Token-operated game machines (arcade game apparatuses) installed in a game center or the like control the progression of a game on the condition that tokens (bet-objects) are received from a player and pay out to the player a predetermined number of tokens (payout-objects) according to the result of the game. In such token-operated game machines, it has been known that there is a game machine in which a jackpot game is carried out (for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-253842). A description is given of one example of a token-operated game machine utilizing a drawing machine for jackpot game. For example, the number of tokens corresponding to part of the number of tokens received from a player is added cumulatively, which is retained as payout amount data at a storage unit of the drawing machine for jackpot game. Then, when a predetermined drawing start condition is satisfied, the drawing machine for jackpot game carries out a drawing, thereby decides whether a jackpot prize is awarded or not. When the jackpot prize is awarded by this drawing, the number of tokens shown by the payout amount data is paid out to the player who has satisfied the predetermined drawing start condition, and the payout amount data is reset to an initial value.
In general, when a jackpot prize is awarded, a great number of tokens are paid out to a player who is awarded the jackpot prize. Therefore, a player who has experienced to obtain a great number of tokens by being awarded the jackpot prize cannot forget the experience. Thereby, there are many cases in which the player wishes to play at the token-operated game machine aiming at obtaining a great number of tokens again. That is, in token-operated game machines carrying out the jackpot game, it is expected to give an effect (an effect of attracting players) to promote the further play at the token-operated game machine to the player. In addition, a bystander who see a player winning the jackpot prize see a great number of tokens with his or her own eyes, thereby there are many cases in which the bystander wishes to obtain a great number of tokens by himself or herself in the future. As a result, the willingness of the bystander to be awarded the jackpot prize increases. Therefore, in token-operated game machines carrying out the jackpot game, it is able to expect to get an effect (an effect of attracting players) to promote the play at the token-operated game machine not only to the player who was awarded the jackpot prize but also a bystander who saw to pay out a great number of tokens to this player.
However, a jackpot prize winning probability is set very low because a large number of tokens are paid out as the jackpot prize. Therefore, the frequency of awarding the jackpot prize is low. As a result, the number of players who are awarded the jackpot prize and the number of bystanders who see the player winning the jackpot prize, is small. Consequently, in a token-operated game machine which carries out a conventional jackpot game, there is a problem that such a jackpot hit cannot sufficiently attract them to the jackpot game. By the way, if the jackpot prize winning probability is raised, the frequency of awarding the jackpot prize, can be increased. However, according therewith, the number of tokens shown as payout amount data at time the jackpot prize is awarded, is decreased. As a result, the number of tokens that can be paid out to the jackpot prize winner, is decreased, whereby willingness of players who want to win the jackpot prize, decreases. Therefore, even if the jackpot prize winning probability is merely raised, players are not sufficiently attracted by the jackpot prize. In addition, in not only such a token-operated game machine but also any arcade game apparatus such as a pachinko machine, a slot machine installed in a pachinko parlor, and so on, which carries out a jackpot game, there is the above-described problem.
Furthermore, there is the above-described problem in not only an arcade game apparatus which carries out the jackpot game but also an arcade game apparatus which carries out a drawing to decide whether or not a specified prize whose winning probability is set very low, is awarded. That is, in such an arcade game apparatus, in general, a player who plays a game on the game apparatus, strongly desires to win the specified prize, when the winning probability is set very low. Therefore, when it is determined that the specified prize is awarded to a player, and bystanders see the player winning the specified prize, their willingness to win the specified prize as well, increases. As a result, if a drawing relating to the specified prize whose winning probability is set very low, is adopted in the arcade game apparatus, an effect of attracting players can be expected. However, since the winning probability of the specified prize is set very low, the frequency of awarding the specified prize is low, and the number of bystanders who see a player winning the specified prize is small. Consequently, there is a problem similar to the above-described problem that players cannot be sufficiently attracted thereby.
Moreover, in the arcade game apparatus that carries out the jackpot game, the number of tokens shown as the payout amount data is small for a while after the payout amount data is reset to an initial value, so that the number of tokens to be paid out when the jackpot is hit, is small. Therefore, if the jackpot prize is awarded in this period, the number of tokens awarded to the player as the jackpot prize is small. In this case, the player who is awarded the jackpot prize and bystanders who see the player winning the jackpot prize are not attracted to the game in the arcade game apparatus. As a result, there is a problem that a high effect of attracting players cannot be expected. In addition, not only a token-operated game machine but also any arcade game apparatus such as a pachinko machine, a slot machine installed in a pachinko parlor, and so on, which carry out the jackpot game, have the above-mentioned problem.
The present invention realizes and provides a game system capable of improving the effect of attracting players by utilizing a drawing relating to a specified prize such as a jackpot prize, wherein the winning probability thereof is set very low; an arcade game apparatus; and a management apparatus constituting a game system.